Car Troubles
by LoveMeAsMe
Summary: Adele Shelton breaks down in no other then La Push meeting a certain werewolf named Paul.  Don't judge on summary please :
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story about a girl named Adele Shelton, shes on a roadtrip by herself when her car breaks down in no where else but La Push. She meets a certain werewolf named Paul Rivet(yes I know its not the right girl but this is how I like to do things). I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it :)**

The words _'Hi welcome to Applebee's' _had made my mouth dry and sore. I licked my chapped lips as I made my way through the humid air to my little Honda Civic. As I climbed in I let out a long sigh and started my way home. I knew once I got to the apartment I could just collapse in my bed and sleep tonight away. I held on to that vision as I raced home and climbed five flights of stairs. By the time I got my door open and flicked my lights on my vision had faded. I was no longer tired from the long day but now I was just tired of the way I was living. No one was waiting for me when I walked through my door like many people my age had, but then again I worked seven days a week since I was fourteen. No wonder why I was so lonely.

I checked my answering machine as I stripped down and changed into anything I could find. My brother was the only one who had called and he only wanted to rub his roadtrip in my face. But I sat and listened like I did everytime telling myself to be proud that he's doing something with his life. I pulled my long pink, purple, and blonde hair up then wiped my make-up off as I waited for the background noise to drown out as Blake could go on bragging.

_"Hey sis! Guess where I am this week! Go ahead guess. Well if you guessed L.A then your right! Adele you'll never believe all the sights in this town. I mean from the hookers to the freaks to the rockstars to the fantastic food, I mean its all so amazing. These are things I never thought I'd see. Anyways I'll call you next week from wherever I land next. Love ya!"_

I smiled and shook my head at the fact he mentioned hookers to me. I laid down and pulled my blankets to my chin and prayed that he wouldn't get into any trouble wherever he'll end up next. As I drifted off I heard the beginnings of the strom from the heat outside.

About three in the morning I was woken up by the sound of thunder cracking near by. I pulled back the blinds to see the rain pouring down so hard that I could no longer see anything but the sheets coming down. I laughed remembering when I was kid I'd be dancing in this kind of rain with my brother. Blake and I would be soaked to the bone and our teeth would be chattering but we didn't care. I missed how carefree I use to be but then an idea popped into my head. Blake is so carefree still because of the whole roadtrip thing, what if I could that and become what I use to be?

I hopped out of my bed and run to my closest pulling my two suitcases out and shoving every clothing item I got into them. I put my toiletries into my purse and grabbed every map that Blake use to send. I grabbed my phone and jar full of money and took off down the five flights of stairs. I ran across the street to my car and hoped in before I could change my mind. I booked it out of the parking lot and to the nearest gas station so I could fill up before I went on this adventure. As I pumped the car I thought about in the morning I'd call work and quit, then call Blake and thank him for this idea. I locked my doors as I run inside and picked up a bunch of junk food and drinks. The lady at the resigster looked at me like I was running away or something but she didn't say anything as she handed me my bags and let me. As soon as I got back into my car I pulled out my map and decided to head to north towards the washington area. I always wanted to go to Seattle and have the worlds best coffee and now was the perfect time.

I put the car into drive and started off on my new life.

Five days later and only twelve hours of sleep I made it to Washington. I was somewhere in La Push trying to find some store that sold hair dye so I could touch up my hair before reaching my destination. Finally I found a super market and just knew they would have what I needed. I touched up my make-up before getting out of my car and streching my legs. People on the streets stopped and stared at me probably thinking I was a freak. I couldn't really agrue but I saw no one here that had a OZ of creativity. At least in Texas we had people who understood what art and self expression was about. I chewed on my lip ring as I went into the store and searched for the hair supplies. Finally after five minutes of wondering aimlessly I found everything I needed. I grabbed light pink and purple highlights and decided to go with the lightest blonde they had. I grabbed some eyeliner and mascara before heading to the check out counter. The woman behind the counter had beauitful long black hair and a smile that could still any mans heart. Only issue was were the nasty scars going down her cheek. I willed myself not to stare as I paid the nice lady and headed back out to my car.

I climbed in and decided to find a gas station to do my hair job. I turned the key in my car but nothing happened. My car had given up on me when I was so close to my first destination on the roadtrip. I grunted and walked back into the shop to ask the woman if she knew anyone who could help. Her aisle was empty so I tapped on her shoulder and sucked up my braveness buried in me.

"Hi I'm Adele Shelton and I'm just passing through but my car seems to have given up on me do you know anyone who could help?" I asked while biting my lip. The lady laughed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"My names Emily Uley and of course I can get Paul to help you on your little car problem. You seem to come from the south and sometimes the weather messes with the car," she told me kindly and turned on a speaker and called out this Paul's guy name and waited for him to come to her aisle. She asked me about the hair dye and I told her I was going to touch up my hair before heading to Seattle.

"Well you can do that in the bathroom while Paul tries to fix your car," she told me with the same swwet smile.

"What do you need Emily? My shifts over," this Paul man said in such a rude tone to the nice lady I wasn't sure if I wanted him to my fix car anymore. I turned around to tell him to be a bit nicer but then we locked eyes. Pauls brown eyes locked with my gray ones and we stared for about five minutes. Emily shoved Paul outside and me towards the bathroom to do my hair job as I waited. But as I dyed my hair all I could think about was the pull I had towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later the pink, purple, and blonde was brighter then ever and I was ready to go get back on the road. But when I got outside my car was no longer in the parking spot I left it in. My eyes widen as I run back inside to the store once again to find Emily. She smiled when she saw me and complimented me on my hair but the only thing on my mind right now was my car.

"Emily where is my car?" I asked her as calmly as I could manage. She chuckled at my wild expression and led me to a back room.

"Paul had to take it to the shop by my house. He said something about the engine being died. Anyways all your things are in my truck and we can leave now if you'd like," she said with the same sweet smile as before. I nodded and followed her to a rusty red truck. I climbed in to see my things in the second row. I smiled when I saw my purse and jar of money still so I knew I could trust these people...for now anyways. I reached for my phone and saw I missed another call from Blake. I listened to the messege as Emily took me to her house.

_"Hey guess where I am this week! Go ahead guess. Well if you guessed Beverly Hills then your right! I'm sitting on the beach when I saw this chick who looked just like you but she had no curves. Anyways I just wanted to say I miss you sis and I hope your during good. Love ya!"_

I closed the phone quietly and looked out at the woods. My eyes were drooping from the lack of sleep and I couldn't keep my head up for more then a few seconds. Before I knew it I was passed out on the window.

When I woke up I was laying in a comfy twin bed with all my things piled up in the corner. I got up and stretched and pulled my hair up before going to find Emily. But I didn't instead I found Paul eating a steak at the kitchen table.

"Hey hows the car?" I asked qorried he wasn't able to fix it and by the look on his face I was right.

"The engine died so I'm trying to look for a new one but until then your stuck here...I'm sorry," he had so much compassion in his eyes I almost couldn't look away but I did. I nodded and looked around at the kitchen. It was yellow and small but cozy and warm. I sat down by Paul and decided that I would thank Emily for her letting me stay but I would just shack up in a hotel.

"Why the colorful hair?" Paul asked with a genuine smile on his face. I shook my head and smiled a little.

"Its my way of expressing myself...you know art," I shrugged my shoulders decideding not to go any farther.

"Ah explains the clothes and the pericings and the bags with pink elephants on them," he said with a sparkle in his eye. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

"I think pink elephants are fucking adorable," I told him as I stuck my tounge out at him. He busted off laughing and slid his steak over to me but I declined.

"I'm a vegan," I told him and thats when his mouth dropped. I laughed and put my head in my hands.

"That means you don't wat much huh? Is that why your so skinny?" He asked once he composed himself. I shook my head laughing.

"I eat tons trust me just not meat, chicken, fish, and much more," I winked at him as I saw headlights pull up outside. I had no clue it was dark still. I looked at the clock to see it was nine at night.

"You were knocked out for an entire day," he told me when he saw my confused expression. I nodded and stood up when Emily came inside.

"Hey your awake," she winked at me when she saw us both sitting together.

"Yeah I wanted to say thank you and that I'd just go to a hotel until the car is fixed," I told her in my most piolet voice I could manage. She laughed at me and shook her head.

"I will not have one of the im-...one of Pauls friends stay in a hotel," she winked at me and excited the kitchen with who I assumed was her husband.

"Well that went well," I sighed as I sat back down at the kitchen table.

"Well..you could stay at my place if you don't want to stay here. It does get extremly crowded here," he said jsut in time for fifteen girls and boys to walk in the door. I nodded in offer and reliazed what I did once it was to late. I was going to stay with a guy I never met before and had no clue about.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul and I took all my stuff to his apartment which kind of looked like my old one. The living room was pretty bare, the kitchen was small and cramped but stocked, the bathroom was plain, and the bedrooms were all facing the road. I chuckled at the conclusion but I kept my thoughts to myself. Paul opened up another door and told me that would be my room for now. I smiled in thanks and started lugging my things into the room. I got to unpack my suitcases finally and sir out my clothes, everything fit perfectly in the dresser. I lined my shoes up on top of the dresser just to get them out of the way. I hid the bags and suitcases in the closet so they wouldn't be seen either. I put my bag of toiletires on my nightstand and flopped down on the new bed. I sunk in like I should on a really old matress. I smiled and got back up to open my door to see Paul in the kitchen making me apples and peanut butter.

"I wasn't sure what you could eat so I went safe," he said making me jump. He turned around and chuckled at my fear.

"Sorry i could alwayss tell when someone else was in the room," he shrugged but I just laughed with him and sat at the bar stools. He slid the plate in front of me and pulled out a sub from the fridge. I tried not to think about the huge meal he just ate at Emilys and focused on feeding the monster in my stomach.

"So...why vegan?" He asked with pure curosity in his voice. I chuckled at the same question I get asked by every guy.

"It was on my bucket list to be vegan for a year but then I liked the way I felt on it so I stuck to it," I told him simply and chowed down on the apples skipping the peanut buttter. I was never really a fan of peanut butter whether I could eat it or not.

"Ok another question, why were you heading to Seattle?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I lived in Texas my entire life, I have never been out of my small honetown. I worked everyday since the age of fourteen and I'm twenty-one now...thats just to long. So I decided to travel like my brother," I told him truthfully feeling like I could tell him anything. But I wouldn't. I didn't know anything about this man other then he was good looking, he was letting me stay at his place, and the fact that he's fixing my car.

"You do not look twenty-one," he told me with wide eyes. I laughed at his expression and pulled my lisense out of my front pocket, I held it up for him to see and he busted out laughing.

"Your just to short to be that old...really...4'10," he winked at me and took the ID from me.

"This looked nothing like you," he said as he compared the girl in the picture to me. The girl in my photo has short brown hair and the girl in front of him has long multicolored hair.

"It was taken when I was seventeen so," I shrugged my shoulders and thats when he started firing off more questions.

"How old is your brother? How long is your bucket list? Why do you want to go to Seattle? What do you do for a living? Whats Texas like? What was your childhood like? What were you living like before? Is your height the reason you have such a small car? Why-" I started waving my hands making him stop and let me think of answers to those questions. I tapped my chin and started firing answers back.

"He's 20, I have over 200 items on my list, I wanted the worlds best black coffee...or smell it at least, I worked at a Applebee's in Texas...pathetic right? Texas is hot and humid but nice and pretty, my childhood was...different, I was living in an apartment like this, yes thats why my car is small," I finished the questions with a smile and waited for him to process everything. But when he took to long it was my turn.

"How old are you? Do you have any siblings? Is La Push your hometown? Why are you so tall? How tall are you exactly anyways? What kind of car do you drive? What do you do for a living? Whats La Push like? What was your childhood like?" I stopped and waited for him to answer my questions like I did for him. He nodded knowing he had to and sat on the other side of the counter as I walked into the kitchen and hopped up across from him.

"I'm 23, I have no siblings other then the guys you saw earlier, yes it is, genetics, I'm 6'7, I have a 68' Lincoln Town car, I'm kind of like a cop and I work at the market with Emily and the guys, La Push is laid back, and my childhood was normal," he told me never taking his eyes off of me. I nodded and looked at the ceiling. He opened his mouth to ask something else but I was done for the night.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep so I'll see you in the morning," I said as I jumped down off the counter as soon as he did and was sandwiched between him and the counter. I blushed and scotted my way out and towards my room.

"Thank you again," I told him as I shut my door and turned my lights off and sat in my bed for hours thinking about how we were so close and I didn't do anything but leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I found myself alone in the apartment with a note on the counter. Paul told me he worked today and to make myself at home. I looked outside to see it pouring down rain like the night I left Texas. After an hour of trying to wait out the storm so I could go check on my car I decided it wasn't going to let up any. I was walking towards my room when I saw canvases and paint. There was about fifteen blank canvases so I decided me using one wouldn't be an issue. I changed into some old ratty sweats and a blank white shirt. I grabbed my Ipod and speakers from one of my draws and played it as I started my work.

Five minutes in I had to pull my hair up because it keep threating to get into the paint and that would have been no good. I was so focused on my work I didn't reliaze when Paul walked through the door. He said nothing just sat down by the wall and watched me. By the time I was done it was seven at night and my hands were crying in pain. But as I looked at the work I had done it was all worth it. The painting was mostly black, red, and white but in my eyes that was all it needed. The girl had her heart exposed with her hair whipping around her like it would be if she was outside in this storm right now. I got up to strech and when I did Paul picked my art up and hung it on the living room wall.

"I knew my living room was missing something," he whispered as he looked at me covered in paint and exhausted. I laughed at him and nodded in thanks while I stared at my feet.

"You wanna get some dinner?" He asked rubbing his arm and still looking at the painting. I nodded and asked what he had in mind.

"Well Emily is having this family dinner thing and I wanted to know if you wanted to come," he shrugged and went to the window and watched it pour done. "But with all this rain I don't think we can get out right now," he added with a smirk in his voice. He turned back around and smiled at me.

"So how about spaghetti?" He asked as he switched on the lights and led me to the kitchen. I told him that was fine as I sat back on the bar stool I was on the night before. I watched him cook as we talked about our lives. Of course he made me go first.

"Well I grew up in Austin, Texas with a single mom and a younger brother. I have no clue who my real dad is but I have five step-fathers. My mom was a drug addict stripper who left when I was fourteen only comes back when she needs money for Blake or me. My grandparents took us in but died when I was seventeen so I raised Blake until he was old enough to do what he wanted. My old life was difficult but I wouldn't change anything because I wouldn't be who I am today," I told him shrugging and praying he wouldn't push on. Talking about everything that happened to me wasn't exactly my favorite thing to do. He nodded as he put my plate down in front of me and started his own story.

"Well I grew right here with my dad and mom. My dad died when I was nine and thats when my anger started hitting me hard. I use to get in fights all the time but over the years I learned to control it. I met Emily, Sam, and the rest of the pack when I was fifteen and they have been like family ever since," he told me as he shovled food into his mouth. I laughed at how normal his childhood was but didn't say a thing. Once we were done we said nothing but looked outside to see the rain letting up just a little bit. I put my plate and his in the dishwasher and was about to do the rest of the dishes when Paul stopped me.

"You don't have to do hat," he told me with a small smile and a sparkle in his eye. I shrugged and told him I wanted to do. He nodded and sat on the counter drinking the rest of his coke and talking about his day at work. I was listening for a little bit until a thought popped up into my head.

Is this what it feels like to live with someone? When my mom had all her boyfriends and what not at the house it was never like this. They were always yelling or fucking so I never really learned what love or anything was like. I knew what a real hit and rape felt like but never love. That was never given to me except by Blake and my grandparents. Paul snapped me out of my thoughts when he told me my phone was ringing. I ran to catch it and did just in enough time.

"Hey," I told Blake as I walked back in the kitchen to see Paul finishing what I started.

"Hey long time no talk," he chuckled at the old expression and went right into bragging. "I'm in Las Vegas right now and man all these lights is what people dream about. I mean the food and shows are great to but damn these lights. I'll take pictures and send them later. Anyways how is everything in Austin?" He asked thinking I was still home. I forgot to call him and tell him about my plan.

"I'm not in Austin I'm in La Push, Washington," I told him waiting for his reaction but he waited for me to go on. "I decided to go on a roadtrip to Seattle but I broke down here," thats when I heard his laughter loud and clear. After five minutes he calmed down and told me to keep going for Seattle.

"Sure thing anyways I got to get to bed love ya," I told him and hung up quietly. Paul was standing there staring at me with intense eyes.

"You haven't seen him in awhile huh?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Not since he was eighteen. Anyways thanks for the dinner, night," I laid in my bed that night thinking about how open I felt telling Paul things I never told anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few days I didn't see much of Paul. I could come out of my room in the morning to him leaving for work then he wouldn't come home until late at night. I didn't question him because we weren't dating and I still didn't know him every well. I walked to the library in town and picked up a few books deciding it would be a good time to occupy myself. But after a few hours of just reading I was bored to death so I went out again. I strolled the main street like I lived there my entire life until I saw a help wanted sign hanging in a bakery window. I smiled and decided a job would be the perfect thing to do while I wait for my car.

An hour later after my interview I found out that I started work tomorrow at nine in the morning. The old lady behind the counter was very sweet and told me my hair reminded her of a dress she had as a little girl. I felt connected to her in a way. She reminded me so much of my own grandma and how she didn't see me as a freak like everyone else did. I shook the thoughts out of my head and headed to Emilys house on the bus deciding I'd check out my car. No one answered the door so I went around back to see a boy about nineteen covered in oil working on my car. I called out to him which made him jump and bump his head.

"I'm sorry," I told him as I rushed over to see if he was ok. The boy laughed it off and looked me up and down once before regonizing who I was.

"Hey Adele," he said and went back to working. I had no clue how he knew my name and I didn't care to find out right now, I just wanted to find out about my car.

"How she's doing?" I asked chewing on my lip ring again out of a nervous habit. The boy shrugged and started lifting the engine out of the car by himself. My eyes widen at the strength but like before I kept my comments to myself.

"She needs a new engine which will take a few months to find since they stopped making this car awhile ago. Were looking but for now I'd say just stay put with Paul," he winked at me like he knew some kind of secret but I sighed and sat down on the cold soild ground. I knew fall was coming in when a huge gust of wind sent leaves flying all over the place.

"Come on inside and get some coffee with me. Wouldn't want you freezing," he mumbled something about Paul under his breath but again I kept quiet. When I'm back in the yellow kitchen I was almost instatly warmed. I sat in a chair and watched the boy fix coffee for us.

"Whats your name?" I asked still confused of who he was and how he knew all of this stuff.

"I'm Jacob," he told me as he slid a coffee cup in front of me. I drunk it greedily trying to warm my insides but tried not to choke and the harshness. After a few minutes of silence Jacob started talking about this bonfire tonight and how I should come to get out of the apartment. I nodded and told him that sounded great. He told me he could pick me up from Pauls and drive us to the beach. I took the hint that Paul wouldn't be home again.

"Well I gotta get back to working on the car so either hung in here or leave," he muttered something else under his breath but I missed it. I dumped the rest of the coffee in the sink and washed my cup out before putting it back. I left the house with no hope. I wondered around town until it got dark and freezing. I had no clue fall here would be this harsh. I knew I had to find a computer soon and get some new clothes for the fall. I wasn't planning on being gone this long. I walked into the apartment finding myself alone again. I rolled my eyes and threw on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt and a hoodie. I was in no mood to freeze to death on the beach tonight. Around nine I heard a knock on the door and I figured Jacob was here.

The car ride was silent until he started talking about how he made this car himself and how it was everything to him now a days. I would laugh at his stories about when the car would give out and he'd have to push it for miles back to the shop. When we made it to the beach the bon fire was in full blast. I saw guys I saw before in Emilys house but I never met them, Paul got me out before any of them had a chance to talk. But Jacob made sure I met them, he reminded me so much of Blake.

"Hey guys this is Adele," he winked and all the guys instatly knew who I was. I was confused still but I kept it to myself and hid the expression on my face. "This is Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Collin, Brady, Leah, Seth, Rachel and Rebecca," there was tons of names to remember but thankfully Emily pulled me aside and handed me a burger. I looked up with my eyebrows knitted which made her laugh.

"Its a veggie burger I ordered some for the store for you," she winked at me and left me be. Everyone was talking to everyone that I decided to go sit by the ocean and be by myself. I know that was the entire oppisite of coming out tonight but I felt like an outcast still. I ate the burger and drew in the sand until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Paul smiling down on me. He sat next to me and watched the waves come up and almost hit our feet. We stayed like that for hours until I got so I tired I fell asleep on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning my phone went off eight and I knew it was time to get up and go to work. I streched and cracked my back before hopping in the shower and washing the beach off of me. By eight-thirty I was in the kitchen grabbing a waffle from Paul. He looked me up and down before noticeing the name tag on my black shirt.

"You got a job," he noted and then went back to cooking. I got no good morning so I took it as that he was cranky and tired. All I did was nod and grabbed my hoodie and purse and began to leave but he stopped me.

"I'll give you a ride just give me a second," he said as he put everything into the sink or trash. He walked right past me with no coat one which made me think he was crazy or just use to the weather. We climbed into his old truck and said nothing to each other until we reached the bakery. I knew something was up with him and I was going to get to the bottom of it. I opened my door to leave but my mouth got the better of me.

"Whats up with you?" I asked as I turned back around in my seat. He blinked a few times before reliazing I was still there. I sighed and when I was about to get out Paul stopped me.

"Whats up with you and Jacob?" He asked but as soon as he said it I knew he regretted. My eyes widened as I waited for him to say something else but he said nothing just sat there looking like a owl.

"Jacob reminds me of Blake. Its why I let him drive me to the bon fire last night, nothing is going on," I said with a whisper wondering how he even knew about what Jacob did for me. He sighed and looked at the steering wheel for a long time.

"Look I got to get to work," I told him and when I was about to slam the door angerly he fixed everything with one sentence.

"I'm so sorry Adele. I've just been working alot lately. With the markert and the cop thing its getting hard to handle both and I'm taking it out on you but I really shouldn't," he muttered something else but I didn't catch it. I shook my head and chewed my lip ring.

"Will you be home tonight? I'll cook dinner," I shrugged at the lame mending offer but he grinned and nodded as I shut the door and waved goodbye. He waited until I was inside to pull away. I prayed he would tell me what was really going on tonight.

At eight Rose let me go with a smile and as I walked home a car pulled up behind me creeping. I didn't look back I just sped up a bit. I remember walking the roads of Austin alone at night when I still didn't have a car. I remembered how much I hated it when someone creeped along with me. Almost always they'd just give up but sometimes they'd stalk me for nights just to mess with me. I kept walking and as I got to the apartment buildings is when the car sped up and cut me off. I groaned and run towards a fence I passed yesterday when I was walking. I knew if I could hop that fence I could take a straight shot towards Pauls apartment.

I heard my boots echoing down the alley as the people form the car chased me. I got to the fence and started climbing but it was no use, the guys had caught me. They pulled me down and onto the ground and started yelling. Something about monsters and cold ones. They started throwing cold water on me and kicking me in the ribs and chest. I wouldn't make a sound until they thought they'd finished what they wanted to do. Then I'd strike. After a few minutes they started asking each other what was wrong with me and why wasn't I attacking them. Thats when I reached out and punched one of the guys in the back of the shins and then I leaped up and climbed the fence then took off towards Pauls apartment. My ribs were killing me and I kept wiping blood off my mouth as I bolted up the three flights of stairs and flung the door open. Paul was in the kitchen when he saw me. He dropped the pan he was holding and ran towards me.

"What happened?" He asked as he took my face in his hands. I tried to get lose and go to the bathroom but he wasn't letting it happen. He asked what happened again and I knew he was near panic mode because he was shaking like he was having a seicure. I touched his arms to calm him down and within seconds the full blown shaking was a dull vibrating.

"These guys got me confused with someone else," I told him knowing it was a lie. Who could confused me with someone else? I mean I have mulicolored hair and peircings which I have seen no one else in this town have. Paul shook his head and asked more questions.

"Look I was walking home because the bus already left and this car started following me but I was use to that because they did it in Austin to but this time it was different. In Austin the people never got out of the car or talked to me they just messed with me. But they guys got out and cahsed me through the alley and ripped me from the fence and started kicking me and throwing water on me calling me a monster and a bloodsucker and so much more," by the time I was done I was full blown crying my eyes out in Pauls chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead as I cried. This moment reminded me when I was kid and my moms boyfriends would touch me or rape me and I'd cry in Blakes chest. I looked up at him and told him I was sorry for causing trouble.

"You did nothing. You did nothing to deserve this," he said as he looked into my vunerable eyes. He kissed my nose softly and led me to the kitchen so he could clean face and cuts up. I cried silently throughout the entire thing. Once he was done he picked me up and carried me to his room and laid me in his bed.

"I'll sleep in your room tonight or something. I don't want you sleeping on that small bed when your like this," he kissed my forehead one last time before shutting the door and leaving me to cry myself asleep in the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**So as most of you probably heard there was a huge earthquake on the East Coast and it fucked up my computer because it fell to the floor and broke somehow, so I'm using a friends for now. Thank you for the reviews and all the reads please keep them up :)**

For the next few days Paul drove me to and from work. He'd even come in on his breaks and sit at a table and watch everyone who came into the bakery. I knew he was being silly about this whole attack but I was still pretty beat up so I didn't care. I told Rose that I got in a fight with a old friend, which she brought after awhile. Things were coming out smoothly until Paul and I swung by Emilys house to see my car, which was in parts. My jaw dropped and my eyes widen but I couldn't talk so Paul did it for me.

"What the hell guys!" Paul screamed and started to shake. I learned the other night if I touched his arm he calmed down so thats what I did. He looked at me with a aplogy in his eyes but I didn't care. I turned towards Jacob, Quil, and Jared. I put my hands on my hips and waited for them to explain.

"Well were cleaning the parts so when we put everything back together your car will be like new," I sighed and looked down thinking about how sweet that was but also thinking about how far that would put me behind on getting to Seattle. Don't get me wrong I'm learning to love it here but I had a plan.

"Thanks," I told them as I left to go back to the truck when Claire stopped me and started talking about school.

"I like this boy in my class and Aunt Emily or Leah will help me and your pretty so tell me what to do," she pledded with small brown eyes. I giggled and led her to the step and tried to think of things to tell her at this age. I mean my god she's only like five and she already wants a boyfriend.

"Well Claire why do you like him?" I tried to get the obvious out of the way first.

"He shared his cookie me," she sighed with a little dreamy look in her eyes. I stiffled a laugh and kept going trying to get it through her head that she was to young.

"But is that all?" I asked which as soon as I said she blushed and nodded. I licked my chapped lips and pulled my jacket closer trying to think of other things.

"Well if you like him then I say ask him out," I decided to go with a simple route knowing it won't last very long. I mean there five it can't last more then an hour.

"Really?" She said with wide eyes like I just made her dream come true. I nodded which landed me on the porch in a bear hug. She got up and skipped to the house without another word.

"Quil won't be happy," Paul came around the corner with a smug smirk on his face. I shrugged thinking thats just to damn bad. I hopped into the truck and laid down ready to get home and into bed.

"Claire is like what five?" I asked Paul when we left the driveway and were headed home. Paul nodded and said something along those years.

"So see? Quil shouldn't worry about his little sister she seems strong and plus shes five it will be over in an hour or two," I told him thinking about how many times growing up I would see kids in my class date other kids in my class and would break up an hour later because the guy ran out of milk or the girl was to cranky to share that day. Paul chuckled at my words but didn't press on. I played with my fingers as I waited for the apartments to come into view but they next thing I knew Paul yanked the truck to the side of the road and started shaking and growling. I touched his shoulder thinking it would help him but it didn't.

"Take the truck and get home. Once you get there lock the doors and windows and let no one inside," he told me and leaped out of the truck leaving me there to wonder what the hell is going on lately. First the attack and now this? I shut the front door and floored it to the apartments and did as Paul told me. I stayed up until three in the morning being so scared for Paul. When he finally came home he was cut and bruised but he kept saying he was ok. I didn't take that for an answer as I cleaned him wounds up in his room. I didn't ask what happened because I knew he wouldn't tell me.

So I got up to leave him be but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. He laid me down and told me no to leave him tonight. He didn't want me out of his sight. I listened to him and started dozing off feeling his warmth feel the entire bed.


	8. Chapter 8

So since theres a hurricane outside I decided to write, I'm still working on my computer so expect updates to be every three days or so. Enjoy and review :)

The next morning I woke up to a letter on the nightstand instead of Paul. I picked the note up which told me my car was fixed and I could leave if I wanted to. I jumped out of my bed and run out to the living room but Paul was no where in sight. The apartment was dead quiet. I sighed and went to go pack figuring out that if I left now I could make it to Seattle in a few hours. I through everything into my cases and moved them to the living room. I threw on jeans and a hoodie and bolted towards the bus stop. I could hardly wait as the bus made its trip slowly towards me. I was jumping up and down so excited that I could really get started on my road trip. I was going to go somewhere that I finally wanted to.

I climbed the buses slippery steps and set in my usual seat trying to hold back my giddiness. The bus driver dropped me off at Emily which I was run all the way to the garage to see my beauitful car waiting for me. I climbed in and started her up to see she sounded brand new. I smiled and took off toards the market to tell everyone thank you for what they did for me. The rain was hitting us hard but I didn't care. I was on my way.

When I reached the market I ran inside and hugged Emily as soon as I saw her. She laughed and said I could come back anytime but there was something in her eye, like a knowing look. I kissed her cheek as I went to go find Paul and thank him for everything. I looked down every aisle and finally found him by the flowers, watering them and taking care of them so they wouldn't die. I run towards him and jumped on his back to hug him. I had to say thank you at least fifty times in two minutes. He just laughed and sat me down so he could turn around and hug me back. We stayed hugging each other for at least five minutes until I heard thunder outside and I reliazed I had to start going to out run the storm.

"Thank you Paul," I told him one last time before I turned and left for Seattle. He was smiling but I could tell in his eyes that something was wrong. I shoved my tears down as I run back outside and to the apartment. After everything was in my car I took off. I said goodbye to La Push and floored it to Seattle. The lights refelted off the road it made me think of all the times Paul and I drove down the road and I'd focus on the road instead of talking to him, even when he tried. My stomach hurt with guilt but I tried to push down. I pulled over 7 coffee shop and run inside. It was completely empty other then a very pale man who was sitting down staring outside. I didn't think anything of it as I ordered a coffee and sat down at a freezing cold table.

"Hello Miss," the man said as he slid out a seat in front of me with my coffee in had. I nodded hello and went to get up but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"You smell...intresting," he said as he sniffed my jacket. I pulled my arm away from him and nodded again as I left feeling a bit sick of Seattle already. I missed the lushish green of la Push and I missed Ros which I didn't even say goodbye to because the shop wasn't open yet. I sighed as I climbed into my car and choked back tears and the black coffee. I closed my eyes for a few minutes but then I heard glass breaking all around me. I sheilded my face but then moved my hands to see what had happened. I looked up to see the man staring at me with red eyes. I felt blood moving down my hands from the glass he had shattered. I turned my car on as the man reached inside to grab me and floored it out of Seattle.

I looked out behind me and saw nothing and figured he'd left me alone but when I turned back around he was in front of my car smiling. I swerved to miss him and pressed the gas even harder. I knew my tires were slipping on the pavement but I didn't care. I needed to get out of there. I passed the Seattle sign when I heard my roof being punched in. Rain was getting in my eyes from the road but I ignored it. I looked up to see hand prints in my roof. I glared and stomped on my brakes sending me forward hard enough to hit my head on my steering wheel. But it sent the man on my roof flying forward. I felt blood coming out of my forehead so I floored it back to La Push where I knew I was safe. I passed the La Push sign and knew I was safe from whatever that man was. I pulled back into the market and ran inside. I heard a few gasps as people caught sight of me but then I heard the mans laugh.

"You think you can out run me?" He asked as people cleared the market not wanting to get in the middle of this. I took off running towards where I last saw Paul thinking maybe he could help. I had alot to tell him too. But when I reached the flowers he wasn't there. I turned around to see the man cornering me and snarling.

"Come on turn you beast," he yelled but I didn't get what he wanted. Turn into what? The man couched and leaped towards me but then everything went black inside the store...


	9. Chapter 9

**So as most of you probably know Hurricane Irene just passed the East Coast and left all of us in the dark. I wrote this during the strom on a napkin and typed it when I was able to. Please enjoy, review, and pray for the people who are still in the dark or with out homes.**

I woke up to see a huge wolf standing in front of me staring down the strange man who had chased me all the way from Seattle. My forehead was gushing blood even more know and I was fading in and out of couniosness. I wondered where the hell Paul was when all of this was going down. Or even Emily, shouldn't she be somewhere around here. I slowly stood up and held onto the walls as I ran away from the scene until I heard a growl. I turned around for a slipt second to see Pauls eyes staring at me through the wolf. I blinked hard and ran outside trying to process what I just saw. Pauls eyes were the wolves...how is that possible? I run to the nearest pay phone and called Emilys house. Thankfully Sam picked up, I knew he would know what to do.

"Hello?" Sams voice sounded tired but I didn't care what he felt right now I needed help.

"Sam! Its Adele um someone, no something, chased me back from Seattle and its now in the market fighting with this gaint wolf that has eyes like Pauls," I rushed out in one big sentence. I tried to catch my breath but Sam started talking.

"I'll be there soon," I could here him yelling at the boys in the background as we hung up. I ran back inside knowing I couldn't leave the wolf there, whether I was just imganing it was Paul or not. He was protecting me so I was going to return the favor. It was eerily quiet inside the market so I tip toes back to the flowers until I heard a laugh behind me.

"You think your little boyfriend could stop me," the man rolled his eyes and came full charge at me sending me flying back and out of the brick wall. What was he talking about my boyfriend? I started peicing things together about what was really going on. Those stories I would listen to Rose talk about was true. The time those guys beat me down and threw water on me. The time Paul would come home smelling like a wet dog and make me gag on the smell. It was all coming together. This was no guy, this was a vampire. Paul was no normal smalltown boy, he was a werewolf. I thought I was about to pass out but the man picked me up by my throat and started sniffing my arm.

"The other wolves are on their way so I'm going to have to make this quick dear, I hate quick meals," he muttered as he kissed my wrist before chomping down. I heard loud screams echoing down the alley before I relazied they were mine. Fire was spreading through my veins and making me feel like I was dying. I kicked the walls and punched the man in the head before I finally gave up, I had no more energy. The man dropped me and laughed at my sickening state as he run off down the alley. I could hear the howls but I was out of it. I was trying to focus on not shaking, not puking, not screaming, not breaking. This wasn't me. I had no clue what was going on with me but I knew it wasn't right.

I got up from the floor while grinding my teeth together. I ran inside and ignored the pain that was plusing through me. I needed to find Paul, I needed help and he could give it to me. I screamed his name and pushed the thoughts of how strange my voice sounded out of my head. I saw more wolves piling in the front door and I knew it was Sam and the rest of the pack. I smirked and screamed Pauls name one more time before falling falt on my face and passing out from all the pain coursing through my small body.

I woke with a dull throbbing moving through my body. My head, wrist, and ribs were killing me but I couldn't open my mouth to groan or moan about it. I opened my eyes slowly and adjusted to the white surrounding me. I looked around to see I was alone other then a banaged Paul sleeping in a uncomfortable looking chair. I scooted up picked up a pen to throw at him when I noticed a moon shaped bite on my wrist. It was ugly, jagged, and I knew it would be there forever. I went back to the task at hand and woke up Paul. He looked at me with the kind of sadness in his eyes only a lover could have.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he said as he moved towards the bed looking like he was scared I was going to disapper. He sat by my IV covered hand and stared at me for the longest time. After a few minutes I licked my dry lips and talked the best I could.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said in a hoarse voice that the man left me with when he choked me. Paul gave me a small smile and brushed back my fading hair, it was turning back to black and I wondered how long I was out.

"I couldn't yet," he whispered and moved closer to me. I nodded and turned my wrist around to show him. He flinched and blinked tears back rapidly.

"I should have warned you the night those boys attacked you," he said in an agonized voice. I shook my head and told him it was ok.

"I would have freaked out if I didn't see all of this for myself. If I didn't see that man with the red eyes or you as a wolf I never would have believed you," I told him as traced the scar. I looked up with knitted eyebrows wondering why I didn't turn into a vampire, it was like he read my mind because he answered me moments later.

"You didn't turn because I sucked all the venom out of you. is a vampire and told me when he thought all of the venom was out of you. You were out for a month so all of us wondered if it was killing you because it took awhile to get it all out," he couldn't look me in the eye just at the scar that would forever be there.

"Thank you," I told him as I moved forward a little and kissed his nose. He stopped breathing and moved towards me a little. I kissed by his lips before finally pressing my cool lips agaisnt his hot ones. We moved together like we were made to and soon the EKG machine was going out control. I pulled back and let my heart settle down. I chuckled before holding his hand as I drifted off into a sedated sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I was released from the hospital three days later. I was bruised, cut, and broken but Paul was by my side helping me along towards the truck. I settled into the smell that was Paul and listened to him talk about how I was going to stay in his room so I could have the nicer bed until I healed. I was about to say something about how he was hurt to but I reliazed that he was no longer wearing bandages. When we reached the apartment Paul carried me up the flight of steps and sat me on the kitchen counter as he cooked dinner. He sat a bowl of soup in front of both of us and gave me a sheepish smile. We started eating but I had plently of questions to ask so I did what I always did, fired one after the other.

"How do you morph? What did you guys do to the vampire? What did the venom taste like? What did Dr. Carlisle say about it? What is Dr. Carlisle anyways? Is everyone who hangs with you a wolf? Is that why you were gone almost every night?" He held up his hand trying to think of an answer for every question. I sat there swallowing my soup waiting for him to answer me.

"I just morph, I'm not sure how but when I was new at this wolf thing anything that made me angry would change me. We chased the vampire out of town, he was to fast. The venom tastes like rotten milk but it was worth it to safe you. Dr. Carlisle said that you should be fine after a few weeks. He's a vampire, but a good one so he says. All the boys are wolves and Leah but Emily and the rest of the girls are not. I was gone almost everynight because we have this patrol thing that Sam puts us on to protect everyone," he finally finished and it was his turn to ask his questions.

"Why weren't you scared of me? How did you get up after he bite you? Why did you come back here, why not the cops? What did you feel when you left me? What made you figure all this out?" I held my hand up and started thinking of answers.

"I wasn't scared because I knew you before I knew the wolf part. I got up because I knew I had to find you. I came here because I knew you could help me, cops are over-rated and stupid. I felt...guilty and in pain. I figured all this out by peicing everything together. Like how the wolves eyes were like yours and how the man could do things normal guys couldn't," I shrugged as I put my dish in the sink and turned around to see Paul smiling at his empty bowl.

"I knew I would always get a smart one," he whispered and put his bowl next to mine. I looked up with knitted eyebrows and aske dhim what he meant. His eyes widen and he sighed.

"I knew it was time to tell you," he led me to his room and pushed open the curtains to reveal the normal rain. We sat on his bed and looked outside as he tried to put his words together about what he was going to say.

"Have you seen Sam look at Emily like she was everything he needs?" He asked suddenly with a sparkle in his eye. I nodded telling him to continue and thankfully he did.

"Well thats called...imprinting," he said it slowly like I was going to run out of the room just because he said it. I shook my head not knowing what he meant and asked if he could explain.

"Well imprinting is like a soulmate kind of deal. Its where you find that one true person. Quil has Claire, Jared has Kim, Sam has Emily, Leah has a guy named Mark whos at college right now, Jacob has this kid named Nessie, and the rest has yet to find theres," he said it all in one big breath but I only had one question for him.

"Claire is five! What do you mean Quil is imprinted on her?" He chuckled figuring I would focus on that instead of anything else.

"Its not love yet, right now its just sibling love," he shrugged like it was normal and opened his window to hear the rain hit the sill.

"What about you?" I asked as I held my hand outside and felt the rain cover my hand.

"Well thats the thing, I imprinted on you," he whispered and looked at a weeping willow swaying in the wind. I looked up at him with wide eyes trying to process everything that had happened. First I find out werewolves and vampires were real. Then I found out that some venom is still in me and is still running its course. Now I found out that Paul imprinted on me. Was that why he did all this for me? Is that why he let me stay here? Is that why he fixed my car? Is that why he let me stay here? Is that why he's so overprotective? I didn't say anything I just let the words sink into my brain.

_I imprinted on you._

_I imprinted on you._

Those words just kept echoing over and over and over again until I finally laid down by Paul excepting almost all of this and falling asleep wondering what would I find out next.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning to Paul holding me close to his chest sound asleep. I chuckled at the fact that he snored like a pig but I couldn't get over everything that had happened. I mean vampires, werewolves, imprinting? Was I suppose to just accept all of this? I decided to go over to Emilys and talk to the girls that have been imprinted on other then Claire. I slipped out from underneath Paul and pulled on a plain black dress. I knew my tattoos, scar, and bruises showed but I didn't mind. Let people stare and talk, it wouldn't kill me. I walked down towards the bus station slowly but carefully. I looked around at everyone who was around and made surveys of them. I knew most of them were harmless but I could tell a few were not. I sat down on the bench and waited patiently. Old ladies kept glancing over and checking out my rarly seen tattoos but I just traced my scar and counted the minutes.

When the bus finally came I sat in my usual seat and looked at the dirty floor. It was covered in gum, dirt, mud, and more things I didn't want to know about. After thrity minutes it was finally my stop so I got off and walked through the woods to Emilys house like I did many times before. I kept my ears open to everything around me. But I could hear more then I ever pictured I would be able to. I could hear birds eating, deers playing, crickets and worms scurring through the grass and ground. Was this what Paul was talking about? Some of the venom was still in me but I couldn't remember if he said anything about side effects. I decided I'd keep this to myself as I climbed the steps towards Emilys and knocked on the door. Claire answered with a chocolate covered face and a huge grin.

"Hey Adele," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Everyone smiled at me and Emily came up and hugged me tightly.

"Welcome to the wolf girl pack," she whispered and winked at as she led me into the kitchen. I sat the table with the rest of the girls and waited until Claire left the room. Of course I had to tell her that I'd get a cupcake from Rose's to give to her. She was so happy that she was going to get a cupcake that she left within seconds. All the girls left but then turned to me with knowing eyes.

"I need your help," I told them in a small voice scared of what they'll think. Would they laugh at the fact that I don't know how to process this? Kim started talking right off the bat stirring her coffee absentmindly.

"When Jared told me he imprinted on me I slapped him and went home. I didn't talk to him in weeks. But then I noticed how much I missed being by his side that I learned to accept everything," she finished with a thoughtful look and sipped her coffee. I nodded in thanks and then Leah jumped in before I could get a word out.

"When I told Mark he freaked. He thought I was crazy and needed to be locked up but then he started coming around when I would ignore him. If he didn't want me in his life then I wouldn't be in it I told him. He understood once I brought him here and showed him everyone and told him all the legends and what not. Now were happy and hopefully getting married soon," she shrugged like it was no big deal but I could tell by the look in her eye this was everything she ever wanted.

"So...I'll just come around to this idea sooner or later?" I asked as I took a long sip of the black coffee Emily put in front of me. It chocked me a little but I was getting use to the taste. The girls nodded and patted my hands or shoulders. The boys came in to get there drinks while the game was on a commerical and started bragging how the girls came around because they were so good looking.

The girls just rolled there eyes and ignored them as they went on talking about how this winter was suppose to be leaving early soon as they would have to have a cookout soon. But that all stopped when Paul ran through the door in nothing but boxers. The girls started laughing and all the guys started groaning and calling him a disgrace. I couldn't do anything but choke but laughter as I stared into my cup.

"Adele is missing," he screamed at everyone but when he spotted me his eyes grew wide and it made everyone laugh even harder.

"I had to come and talk to the girls. I meant to leave a note," I told him even though I knew it was a lie. I figured I would be back to the apartment before he woke up. He nodded and walked towards a spare bedroom and came out a few moments later fully dressed. He kissed my head and grabbed a drink before heading out to watch the game. I could tell he was shook up that I wasn't there when he woke up but I didn't know he'd react like that. The girls went back to talking as I sat there and traced my scar once more.

"You have bragging rights," Leah said with a wink towards my wrist. I nodded in agreement thinking how I could rub this in the boys face. I mean a small girl like me survived a vampire attack, could they ever be mean to me again? I laughed at the thought and moved with the girls as they decided we should all go get our hair done. The boys groaned when we told them but then they relaized they didn't have to go. When I was about to leave Paul grabbed my arm and kissed my scar.

"Next time the boys say something shove it in there faces," he chuckled and sat back down watching the Steelers lose. I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up with the others deciding that I would defaintly be able to get use to Paul and all of this.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter. I loved writing this story and sorry for all the issues with the weather and what not. I will be out iwht a new story soon and I can't wait. Please review and goodbye for now :)**

A few months later Paul and I laid on the beach watching the birds fly over us. They were all coming home when I just made my home here. I could hear the stories in the background from Billy, the stories I know all to well. The stories I experienced for myself. I traced my scar one last time before rolling onto my stomach and watching the new imprints eyes widen and looked at there imprinter. I smiled knowing how it felt to be told all of this but I also know the girls and I could get them through this. I cracked my neck and looked at Paul who was twirling my hair in his fingers. It was back to black and looked beauitful agaisnt his copper skin.

"So how are you feeling about your new life?" He asked with a small wink. I chuckled quietly and shrugged as I got up while keeping an eye on him.

"It could be better," I whispered as I started backing up slowly. He growled playfully and jumped up. I took off down the beach and listened to everyone behing us laugh and egg us on. Paul would alwayas let me get ahead but then he'd push harder and catch me. As he wrapped his huge arms around my waist and threw us to the sand all I could think of is how I love this feeling. This feeling of belonging, this feeling of being loved, this feeling of peacefulness. Paul kissed me sweetly but before I knew it he reached into the water and spalshed me.

"Your gonna get it," I screamed as he took off and it was my time to catch him. I knew Paul and I could work through everything because I knew he was always gonna be there for me. We may not see eye to eye all the time but who does? I let him take off as I just watched him laugh and carry on. I would never get tired of that sound for the rest of my life I thought as I took off again jumping on his back and nuzzling into his neck. I knew that this was the guy that I was going to love the rest of my life. Whether we ever imprinted or not.

**Short and sweet :)**


End file.
